


The bend and 'snap'

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Erica, Delivery Person Derek, M/M, Movie Reference, SMOOTH DEREK, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a huge crush on their salon's delivery guy so Erica teaches him a good trick, which end badly for Derek’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bend and 'snap'

It was a normal day , the birds sang, babies smiled and Stiles had another morning shift at the Boyd & Reyes hair salon, which is fine and all but people hardly came in this hour ,so Stiles was bored most of his shift, he needs his mingling time and communicating, just like rabbits!.

"Excuse me, i have a package for you".

Stiles turned around on his chair to meet the face of a hunk, a tall scruffy pale eyed hunk, that just said to him one of his favorite porn lines ( along with "I've been so bad" and "im going to fuck you against that wall", what!? Everyone has their kinks! Don't judge unless it's your job!).

"Uh.." 

was all that came out in return.  
Did he just lost the ability to make sense? Well good thing he has his brain to help at this awkward moment.  
"i uh..." 

Thank you brain good job up there, thumbs up!.

"Could you sign here" Mc-scruffy pointed at a piece of paper on a brown box with his masculine hand ,that Stiles can find at least 20 other purposes to, he passed Stiles a pen with a deep sigh.

After few more moments of awkwardness Stiles finally signed the paper and Mc-scruffy was on his way.

"I want to cry, can i cry?" Erica flopped down on a seat before him and gave Stiles an evil smirk.  
God forgive him for ever meeting this demon ,"i believe that was the most awkward moment of your entire life".

"Good thing you didn't go to middle school with me then" he groaned into the delivered package that contained new hair gels and shampoo.

"Oh now you respond, couldn't you do it towards the right person?" Erica took the box and went to stock them on the shelf.

"Hey i said uh.. that's a response! sometimes i even say yes ,or good morning!" He snapped at the jolly blonde.

"Great, now ask him on a date" Stiles froze in his place, "yeah thought so" she smirked once again before returning to her post at the reception table.

"Well did you saw how he looked!".

"At you? Yeah" Erica opened a magazine without even looking up to see Stiles's baffled expression.

"at me?" 

"I'd say you're butt, but yeah you" she smiled widely.

"You're bluffing, look at me im 147 pounds of pale skin and bones, sarcasm is my only actual trait" the blonde picked up her eyes and frowned. 

"You have a better looking ass then mine you delusional nerd! Maybe you should do the bend and snap next time he comes around".

"This is not an amazingly encoreging and heartwarming movie Erica, bend and snap doesn't really work in real life" he sighed and started to swipe the floor.

"Oh yeah!" She stood up and walked towards the big glass window, "let me prove you wrong" she gave Stiles another smirk and bent down towards the floor, 3 men on the side walk turned around and moved closer to the window, and as Erica "snapped" the men whistled and proved her point, she then turned around, showed them her wedding ring and flipped them off, in loud groans the circle of men disappeared, "see it works, that movie is legit and, that's how i caught Boyd".

"Holy shit, that was seriously weird, also disturbing because Boyd doesn't sound the type to follow a booty" he remarked at the smirking queen while shuffling closer to the window as well.

"Well ok he actually saved me from an asshole who tried to hit on me, but never mind that. come here and try it, i bet you 5 bucks that that tall blonde guy will come running, don't get hurt by this ,but men are stupid" she tapped him on the shoulder and stepped back.

"Well don't get hurt but, women are too" he grinned back as he bent down and snapped back up, nothing happened and even the tall blonde disappeared, "see it's all bull-".

The glass door opened and the blonde guy stood before it.

"Um hello there, i was wonderi-" Stiles glupped loudly and Erica just laughed maniacally.

"Give up hon, this one's taken" she led the man back outside and took the five bucks from the shocked trash.

"I have the power" he said proudly and skipped back to his chair.

Suddenly the glass door opened once again and Mc-scruffy walked through it.

"Excuse me i forgot the receipt here" he shuffled awkwardly towards Stiles with a smirk plastered on his stupid face, ugh Stiles hates how much he likes his stupid smile.

"Ah, here it is" Mc-scruffy pointed at the piece of paper on Stiles's desk and the man nodded.

Stiles turned around to the desk to get the receipt when Erica added ,"Stiles i think you dropped something" damn that devil she knows her game.

Stiles nodded and started to bend down when Mc-scruffy interupted "oh here let me get it for you" Stiles jumped back at the touch of a warm hand on his back and accidentally hit Mc-scruffy right in the face with his elbow.

"Oh my god! Im so sorry! Are you alright!" He immediately jumped by the bleeding man's side, who held his bleeding nose but smiled smugly.  
"Erica why is he smiling? Did i hit your head too?!" He shouted in panic.

Erica just laughed her ass off by her table and pointed towards the tissues on Stiles's stand.

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you people!?" Stiles grabbed few tissues and pressed them to Mc-scruffy's bleeding nose, hand still trembling with panic.

"It's nice to actually hear your voice for once" Mc-scruffy said.

"Well it would've been nicer if i didn't almost break your nose!" He returned sarcastically before grabbing another few tissues "are you alright?".

The man stood up and grinned again at Stiles "Well, except for the agonizing pain." 

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles tilted the man's head to inspect the damage, and apparently everything looks good, actually great, Mc-scruffy's face is great, Stiles just want to bite onto that thin lower lip and taste every inch inside his mouth.

"You know what is even better sign than that?" Mc-scruffy wiped away the last of the blood from his face before stepping closer to Stiles and holding the man's hand.

"The fact that you're not going to return the favor?" He asked sheepishly.

The man smiled widely and pulled Stiles's hand to his lips, placing a feather light kiss on top of his knuckles.

"No, i was thinking more of a date" Stiles blushed wildly like fire that spread throughout his whole face ,holy shit! Mc-scruffy wants to go on a date with him.

"With me?" Stiles asked.

"No with the broom over there" Erica groaned loudly "Derek his shift end at 5 ,pick him up at 5:30".

"Ah...what she said".

"Then I'll see you at 5:30" Derek smiled once again before retrieving the receipt he was actually came here for ,and kissed Stiles's hand once more before disappearing through the glass door.

"Stiles my friend that was the most awkward yet cute moment i have ever witnessed, congratulations, you got yourself a date with my brother!" She punched him lightly on the shoulder smiling smugly from ear to ear.

"Yeah...wait what!? Your who!?" Stiles chased in horror after Erica who ran towards the backyard.

"You're going to marry him for sure!" She shouted back with glee.

"If he's your family im not sure I'll survive one date!" He cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love legally blonde, so i watched it like 4 times this week and this is what happened.  
> I regret nothing!!! Buahahaha♡♡♡ 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought♡


End file.
